The Three Silverteers
by Spyno41
Summary: What happens when three silver haired godly beings that are gay for the main character are having lunch together? Pretty coll actually. A crossover of Devil Survivor, TWEWY and Future Diary. Spoilers of their true identity.


It was Midday on a Tuesday when they crossed each other's path. The silver haired individuals were sitting at a round table, waiting for their food to arrive. They were next to the AiHina concert, which was packed with people of every age. The redhead was playing the piano with such elegance, it could make the Composer blush. The orange haired maiden was certainly a spectacle to witness. Dancing to the rhythm of the piano and moving her body with such skills, nobody can't help themselves but be entranced by such beauty. When performing together, it's no wonder why they're so popular.

They all had a pleasant time. Except that the yellow scarf individual would fangasm every 5 seconds and ruin the moment for them. So no. The Composer and Detective didn't have a pleasant time. The other one however, didn't mind at all, for he was his beloved friend.

"Quite energetic, isn't he?" The other one said with a genuine smile.

"I little too energetic, if you ask me." The Detective said. He had a smile, but one can sense that he was anything but happy.

"If that is your definition of nuisance, then yes. He is full of energy." The Composer said with a sarcastic smile.

At this time, the waiter/cook arrives with their food, along with his cat sitting beside him. "Here are your three chawanmushi. I hope you all enjoy it." He said with a calm, monotone voice.

"I'm sure we will. Thank you, Jungo." The other one said.

"Come Jungo, we got customers waiting." Jungo said to the cat. The cat obediently followed and they both went back to cook more chawanmushi. The Detective giggled a little at the absurdity of naming one's pet as their own. The Composer looked at the chawanmushi questionably as he never heard of it back in Shibuya.

"It's very delicious. Try it." The other one assured. The Composer reluctantly took a spoonful and for a split second, his eyes widen as the flavor flourished in his mouth. Who could have thought that squid ink can taste so delicious! As fast as he was surprised, he recovered his composure and he was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Compliments to the chef." The Composer gloriously said.

"You can tell how good a chef is by the way they use their knife. I caught a glimpse on how he cooks and I gotta say I'm impressed. His cooking skill is that of a 5-star chef." The Detective babbled, also enjoying the food.

"I am pleased to hear you all are enjoying the food." The other one said.

After some time passed, they all finished eating their food, when the other one spoke up. "Now that we are all satisfied, I would like to discuss the matter of both of your sudden appearance. As I doubt it is coincidence that we just happened cross each other." Now with a serious face, he eyed at the Composer. "Yoshiya Ki-" before he could finish, Yoshiya raised his hand to stop him.

"Please. Use the name my mommy and daddy call me." He said.

"My apologies. Joshua, what bring you here in Tokyo?" The other one questioned. Now Joshua became serious as he had his arms crossed and stopped smiling.

"There have been constant resets in this plane and frankly it's disrupting the flow of my Reaper's Game. I hope you understand, Alcor. I can never finish the game if this keeps occurring. It really gets tiring listening to Minamimoto constantly with his megaphone." Joshua closed his eyes thinking of the headache the math obsessed reaper caused.

"I see. And you, Akise?" Alcor questioned to the Detective.

"The same issue that the Composer is going through. It gets rather painful and embarrassing to get beheaded by my rival. But it is the necessary sacrifice for my lo-Yukiteru to succeed." Joshua giggled at the remark and Akise ignored it.

"Hmmm. Well you all do not have to worry about the world resetting and interrupting with your affairs. We are no longer part of the system and humanity is saved from the wrath of the Administration and it's all thanks to my dear companions." Alcor said with a gentle smile.

"That was so beautiful, I almost felt something." Joshua said sarcastically.

"Well, since the matter has been handled, I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you for the meal." Akise said as he left.

"If you are near the area, do not hesitate to stop by." Alcor said. Joshua giggled

"Don't worry. I feel that won't take very long. Adios." Joshua disappeared out of thin air. A bunny hooded individual witnessed the event and hurried to Alcor.

"Were those anyone from the Administration?" He said worryingly. Alcor smiled.

"Do not worry, Shining One. They were just here to question some matter, but it has been concluded."

"Jeez, Al. You don't have to call me that anymore. Now come on. Daichi and Io are waiting for us at the backstage with Hinako and Airi. You know Daichi can't handle himself, even though they're friends." Al giggled and headed to the backstage.


End file.
